


Arnold

by lamerezouille



Series: HD Ldws, round 6 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, threesome references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamerezouille/pseuds/lamerezouille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Pygmy Puff</p>
    </blockquote>





	Arnold

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Pygmy Puff

The cold water on his skin felt liberating, but when Draco glanced into the mirror, he still looked as panic-stricken as when he had entered the bathroom.

He had thought he’d come prepared: he had rehearsed how he would ask Potter out more times than his pride would let him admit. He had been prepared for all kinds of rejection. He had also been prepared to play it cool if Potter accepted, of course.

He had _not_ been prepared for Potter to suggest a threesome for their first date.

Draco had simply proposed going to dinner. Potter had answered he was already spending the evening with a certain Arnold, and Draco might have been a little heart-broken, but he had thought it was the end of that. Then, Potter had very clearly stated that Arnold would no doubt like Draco very much, and that Draco should come anyway. This was followed by a lurid comment about Draco _coming_ and Draco had been too shocked to respond. He had run away in a less than dignified manner.

Since the end of the War, Draco had learned to be more open-minded about many things, but his infatuation with Potter was too close to actual love for him to be comfortable sharing Potter with anyone.

Draco was drying his face with one of the unpleasantly rough Ministry-issued towels when Potter burst into the bathroom. He looked even more dishevelled than usual, and slightly out of breath, but still unnervingly handsome.

‘Malfoy, there are three things you should know about me,’ Potter panted. ‘One: I am very, very bad at flirting. Two: Arnold is Ginny’s Pygmy Puff. I’m looking after him while she’s away, and I only realised what I must have sounded like to you after Ron pointed it out. Three: I would really, really love dating you.’

Potter tentatively reached for Draco’s hand and Draco let him.

‘I still have to stay with Arnold tonight, though,’ Potter added as an afterthought.

Draco shrugged and, with a smile, squeezed Potter’s hand. As long as Arnold didn’t have to sleep in Potter’s bed.


End file.
